Beautiful in Blue
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: All Jessie wanted was one special high school memory, to go to her senior prom. Who would make that dream come true?


_The challenge:_

_I, Mayalala, double dog dare you, You-drive-me-nuts-miller, to a one shot Ness fanfic challenge._

_Pick ONE of the following three movies and write a story using scenes, entire storyline or obvious references to the movie. Post this prompt at top of story and you have until Monday to post. Good luck!_

_Pretty in Pink_  
_The Notebook_  
_Chocolat_

_Good Luck! _

**So guess which one I chose :D**

Running the brush through her hair, she studied the reflection in her dressing table mirror. Her pale skin was clear and glowing; her dark locks fell in tumbling waves around her shoulders. She picked up a wand of mascara and applied a few coats to her thick lashes, _that'll do, _she thought.

Opening her wardrobe, she sighed. How she wished she was able to just go and buy whatever she wanted. As it was, most of her clothes were from Sadie's Second Time vintage store - where she worked after school. Other things she had made; cobbled together from old outfits, her second hand sewing machine a vital ally in her attempts to be stylish. Her few friends often complimented her on her ability to create something out of nothing, but well, she couldn't stop a tinge of jealousy trickle through her as she thought of how easy some people had it. It was hard surviving on just her father's modest salary.

She selected a slightly faded, blue tea dress and slipped on her shoes before trudging down the narrow, rickety flight of stairs to the kitchen where her father, Bob, was cooking. "Morning Daddy," she greeted, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned around from the stove and looked at her.

"Jessie, gimme a look at you," he picked up her hand and spun her around, "Stunning, stunning."

She blushed a little at his words, "Dad, you say that every morning."

"Can I help it if it's true?" he turned back to his skillet, "Okay, I've got eggs, bacon…"

"Daddy, you know I'm vegetarian," she reminded him.

"Since when?" he asked, confused.

"Since I was like 13, so five years!" she laughed but inside she was a little sad. He'd never quite been the same since mom left. She saw his face change into an absentminded expression and she could tell he was thinking of her. She'd left when Jessie was 13, just the time when a girl really needs her mom. She sighed and pulled her father into a hug, "Anyway Daddy, I'm late for school, so I'll just grab an apple."

"Okay sweetie, but here," he reached into his back pocket for his threadbare wallet and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill, "Please get something to eat for lunch." He gave her one last hug before she raced out of the door.

* * *

Racing up the steps to Jefferson High School, Jessie pushed open the heavy wooden door and headed for her locker. She looked up at the clock as she entered, _just in time. _Her shoes clacked on the hard, tiled floor of corridor as she reached the bank of lockers where she kept her books. There, stood waiting for her was Nicky, her sometimes best friend, sometimes annoyance.

Nicky had moved to Portland from Chicago a little over two years ago. He never properly explained why, but she knew it was something to do with his dad and a business deal. He'd started to hang around Jessie; sitting next to her at lunch, scrambling for the table beside her in class, til before she knew it they had become de facto best friends. Usually, Jessie preferred her own company. Sure, she had pals, but they were carefully chosen and few in number. But with Nicky, he didn't really give her a choice and now they spent so much time together she'd forgotten what solitary life was about.

He lay with his back against her locker, his dark red hoodie pulled up over his head, long stringy hair peeking out from the sides of the hood. His crumpled, faded jeans were baggy and worn around the edges; the material fraying into strands of cotton about his heels. Scuffed Converses and a backpack slung over his shoulder finished his look.

Hearing her approach, he lifted his head and gave her a broad smile which she couldn't help but return. "Hey Nicky, see you're still trying out the homeless hobo look."

"What, this?" he replied in his soft Chicago drawl, looking himself up and down, "I prefer to call it street chic." She laughed as she began to enter the combination of her locker. "Well good morning and welcome to another day of higher education," he continued.

"Urgh, don't remind me," she sighed, "How many days til summer break?"

"38 calendar days," he answered quickly. "Hey, prom's coming up though," he said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, well it's not like anyone is going to ask me," she replied as she closed the locker door with a slam.

"Hey, why are you saying that? You know you're my number one girl," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Haha, Nicky. You know, I always dreamed of going to prom on a real date; a fancy dress, corsage, limo ride…But I can't even seem to get a regular date never mind a prom one." She shook her head as he watched a cloud of sadness cover her face. "Anyway, got to get to class, talk to you later."

Lying back against the cool metal of the lockers, he pushed back his hood and watched her walk away. He sighed. Why couldn't he just ask her out? Why didn't she take him seriously? He'd pined after Jessie Day since the first time he had laid eyes on her in the cafeteria. She had been wearing a pale blue sweater and was studying a thick, hard backed book as she worked her way through her salad; black-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Boldly, he stepped towards her, his tray in hand. When he reached her, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with a quizzical expression in her clear, blue eyes. His mouth had gone dry, unable to speak, nervous. So like a dork, he'd smiled goofily and sat next to her in silence.

In fact, it had taken him three weeks of following her around to pluck up the courage to talk to her. In history class, she'd dropped a pen. "Hey, is this yours?" he'd asked.

"Um, thanks," she'd smiled back. Oh, that smile… Eventually they did start to talk and laugh together; they each shared the same wry sense of humour. But it didn't take long before he realized he was thoroughly 'friend zoned'.

"Oh Nicky," she would say, "I wish I could talk to other guys like I do you. You're such a good friend." Before hugging him and making his heart feel like it would explode.

Or she would ask him, "Why doesn't anyone ever ask me out?" as he perched on her bed whilst she tried on clothes behind the dressing screen in her room, "Is there something wrong with me?" invariably appearing dressed in some gorgeous outfit that made his breathing accelerate.

No, she didn't see him that way and he didn't know how to change the situation.

* * *

After school, she was sorting through the piles of new stock in the back room at Sadie's; little dust clouds occasionally wafting into the air and making her sneeze. "Where on earth did you get this stuff?" she called out to Sadie.

"Estate sale, $50 for the lot," she replied proudly.

"Well, it's going to cost at least that much again to get these things clean!" she laughed, standing up and dusting her hands on her dress. She walked through the door to the main shop where Sadie stood behind the counter. The walls were stacked with rails of clothes, arranged by color but with little other organization. Baskets of shoes and hats were dotted around; purses hung from hooks attached to any free wall space. The whole room smelled musty; a familiar scent of old things, of stories that these clothes had to tell of their previous owners. Jessie loved it.

"So, you got a date for the prom yet?" Sadie asked as she sorted through a pile of scarves and gloves.

"No," she pouted in reply, "Anyway it's a dumb tradition. I don't think I'll even go." Sadie stopped what she was doing and looked at Jessie.

"Some people say life's a dumb tradition, but we keep on doing it," this made Jessie smile in response. "You should go. I had a friend who missed her senior prom and she always regretted it. You can't get back these moments when you're older. Trust me."

"I dunno, going on my own, seems, well—it's just not what I'd imagined," she admitted.

"Well at least think about it," Sadie added. Their conversation was broken by the sound of the small bell on the door tinkling. Jessie's eyes darted up to the front of the store to see who it was.

"Oh my God," she whispered to Sadie.

"What?"

"It's, it's Sam Sweeney, from school- he's on the Lacrosse team."

Sadie looked up and down his tall lean frame and well cut blonde hair, "He's cute…" she drawled, "Go talk to him."

"No!" she protested, a little too loudly, which caused Sam to life his head up from the rail he was browsing and lift a hand in acknowledgement. Jess gave him a silly smile in reply, "No," she continued when he looked away again, "I barely know him, he's from a totally different crowd."

"As your boss, I command you to go talk to that customer," and with that Sadie gave Jess a firm push in the back and she stumbled towards him.

"H-Hi, can I help you?" she stammered.

"Yeah, well the team is having this 70's themed end of season bash and I need a like a shirt or something," he replied with a smile. She twisted her mouth in thought before heading off to another rail. She returned with a brightly coloured, psychedelic patterned, polyester shirt.

"Oh yeah, that'd be perfect," he said taking the shirt from her and holding it against his body in the small, free standing mirror, "Hey, I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, not many people from school come in here," she admitted shyly.

"It's a cool place," he said looking around before fixing his eyes on her. "You know, this may seem a bit forward, but are you busy tonight?" His question took her by surprise and she merely shook her head in response, "Well, Russell is having this party later and I'd like to take you." She was stunned into silence momentarily, before she gathered her senses.

"Well, I-"she hesitated, until she thought, _what have I got to lose? _"Okay, sure, I'm here til seven."

"Right, I'll pick you up then," he replied and her heart did a leap – she was going on a real live date.

* * *

The party was a disaster. Russell and his friends had immediately made it clear that Jessie was not welcome. They'd snubbed her and made fun of her outfit, asking her if she was lost or had gotten dressed in the dark. It was so humiliating. Sam was sweet and tried to defend her but it was no use.

"Can you just get me out of here?" she finally asked.

They'd ended up heading to Clyde's, the bar where Jessie usually hung out on weekends, not that she really drank. As they walked inside she was surprised to see Nicky and Sadie sat together at a table, drinking beers. "Hey, Jess-ieeee," he'd mumbled when he saw her.

"Hey Nicky, how did you get in here? They never let you in," she said as she sat down at their table and Sam headed to the bar.

"I said he was my son," Sadie explained with a crooked smile.

"Okay…" Jessie replied, a little confused.

"So how was the party?" Sadie asked.

"Not so great, I should have known those jerks would be, well, jerks. I guess I was just excited about going on a date," she said honestly. Suddenly, Nicky got up.

"I have a date with a toilet," he groaned and ran from the table.

"Three beers, would you believe it?" Sadie shook her head. "Hey Jessie, you know that that guy is head over heels for you, right?" Jess was confused.

"Sam?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No, you idiot, Nicky. He came by the store while I was closing looking for you and I told him where you had gone; he looked so crushed, like I'd told him his puppy had died or something. That's why I brought him here. All he's done for the past two hours is talk about you. How perfect you are, how much he likes you, how much he wishes…" Sadie continued to talk but Jessie's mind was already full. _Nicky liked her? What? That was crazy, he was her best friend. _She thought back to all the friendly hugs, time hanging out in her room as she mooned over other boys. _No…_

"You're crazy, he's just drunk," Jessie finally said, gesturing for Sadie to stop. Sadie tilted her head and gave her a small smile.

"Okay honey, if that makes you feel better; you go ahead and think that."

* * *

"Daddy, I have a date for the prom," she squealed as she floated into the living room. Bob was watching a game on the TV, his legs propped up on a small, faded ottoman, a can of beer in his hand. He jumped up when he heard her enter the room.

"Oh, baby, congratulations," he wrapped her up in a tender hug before pulling away. "I have something I want to give you," she waited, a little puzzled as he dashed away. She could hear him rummaging around in the small, under-stair closet before he returned; a white garment bag in his hand.

"Dad…" she began, _oh please I hope he hasn't bought something. _She knew they couldn't afford it.

"Jessie, I've been holding onto this, ever since, ever since," his eyes began to moisten at the memory, before he shook his head and stared again, "Ever since your mom left. This was hers." He pulled down the zipper to reveal a taffeta dress, a stunning cornflower blue.

"Oh Dad…."

"It was her prom dress. Now, I know, I know what she did was wrong, leaving us like that, but she is still your mother and I thought you might like this."

"Oh Daddy," she cried, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him tightly, "Thank you. I miss her, you know."

"I know pumpkin, me too," he said sadly.

"But Dad, you know you're the best? I'd take one of you over a million moms any day," she told him, staring into his matching blue eyes. He replied with a beaming smile as she began to babble about her plans for the dress.

* * *

Later the following week, Jessie was at work with Sadie. She had been on one more date with Sam, for dinner at an old 50's style diner. He was sweet, paid the bill, held the door open for her. It was just what she thought a date ought to be. She still couldn't believe he had asked her to prom and has spent the past several days in her own little dream world.

"Jessie, can you come and check these…" came Sadie's voice, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around from the rack she was sorting.

"Since when do we charge $50 for a scarf?"

"What?" Jessie screeched, rushing to the service counter and checking the tag of the blue scarf Sadie held, "Oh sorry, that should be five, I guess I got distracted…"

"Your head still full of prom?"

"Yeah," she replied, blushing a little.

"So do you have a dress?"

"Well, um, dad has given me my mom's old dress, but it needs a lot of work…" She stopped as Sadie reached under the counter and pulled out a pink tissue-paper covered package, which she handed to Jessie, "For me?" she asked, shocked. Sadie nodded.

Jess ripped eagerly into the paper and pulled out a pale blue dress, with a full 50's style skirt. The material was covered with tiny blue flowers, forget-me-nots. "Oh Sadie, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"Well, it's a little old fashioned and I know you will want to take it apart but it came in the store about six months ago and I knew it would be perfect for you."

Jessie's eyes began to well up at the kindness of her friend; she reached over the wooden counter and pulled her into a hug, "Oh thank you Sadie, it's amazing." She couldn't believe it; her dreams were actually coming true.

* * *

"Hey Sam, it's Jessie, sorry to leave another message but I need to ask you about prom, it's three days away and we still haven't talked about what time we are going or anything. Give me a call when you get a chance," Jessie sighed and flopped back on her bed. "Why hasn't he called me, Nicky?" she asked sadly.

"Maybe he's busy?" he suggested and she pulled a face, "Maybe he was in a terrible car accident and is currently in the hospital with amnesia?" her eyes widened, "Perhaps he has been kidnapped and is being held ransom in a dirty shack in Mexico?" finally she smiled. "Maybe he's just a jerk," he finished quietly.

She pushed herself up onto her forearms and stared at Nicky; he sat at the end of her bed, his face covered in the patchy stubble, his crumpled Stone Roses T-Shirt baggy around his arms, his long hair hanging in his eyes. "Don't say that, you don't know him…"

"And you do?" he retorted, "Sorry," he apologized, "What I mean is, two weeks ago he had never spoken to you in his life and now you're going to prom with him? I thought we hated his clique."

"Well, his friends are jerks but I think he's a decent guy. I'm just trying to create some nice memories Nicky, all I want to do is end high school on a positive note, you know?"

He smiled sympathetically. He knew what Jess had been through since her mom had left. "Yeah, I understand. So, when are you going to show me this dress?" he asked.

Her face lit up a little at the mention of her newest creation, "It's downstairs, let me run and get it, it's not finished yet though," she stood up and started to leave the room, her voice echoing down the staircase as she left.

He groaned, frustration filling his body. Quietly he started to talk to himself as his balled fists pounded on the bed beneath him, "I'm in love with this woman and I have to tell her. If she laughs then at least I know." He twisted his body so he could see his reflection in her mirror, "So, Jessie, will you go to prom with me?" he cleared his throat, "Jessie, I've wanted to ask you this since the first time I met you," his heart began to pound, "Jessica, I love you…"

"Did you say something Nicky?" came Jessie's voice from the hallway as she returned clutching swathes of blue fabric. His cheeks started to turn crimson, his earlier bravery gone.

"Um no, nothing," he lied, shaking his head "Come on, let's see this dress."

* * *

"Sam, Sam," she cried, chasing his tall lean figure down the hallway after class. "Wait." He finally stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hey, Jessie…" his voice trailed off. He looked sheepish, "Sorry I haven't called, I've been busy." She nodded silently.

"For a week? I've left you like six voicemail messages. Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, it's not that, it's just," he sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets, "It's just complicated."

"Complicated?" she asked incredulously, "How can it be complicated? You either like me or you don't." He remained silently, gently shuffling from one foot to the other. "What about prom, Sam?"

Realization flooded through her as she understood his silence. They were not going to prom together anymore. Finally he spoke, "You see, before, I'd actually asked someone else, and I, er, forgot…"

She snorted, "Don't insult my intelligence Sam; you're embarrassed to be seen with me? Admit it? I'm not part of your cool crowd and your ego just can't handle that," she was getting angry now.

"No, Jessie, it's not-"

"Save your breath," she cut him off, turning on her heels and walking away before the wave of hot salty tears brewing inside her made their entrance into the world, rolling down her cheeks, splashing on her cardigan.

* * *

The tears had flowed like a river of sadness into her pillow until it was sodden and streaked with black mascara. She wasn't crying over him, she told herself; she was crying over the loss of a promise. The one time in high school when she hoped to have a happy, perfect memory was now gone. She turned onto her back, and looked around her room. On her wardrobe door hung her nearly finished creation - a blue flowered cocktail dress with a taffeta sash. Below, sat the shoes she had bought from her meagre college fund, blue suede pumps with tiny bows on the front. Her heart felt heavy.

Suddenly her stomach began to grumble violently and she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She quickly wiped the smudges of black from under her eyes and headed down stairs.

"Hey gorgeous," Bob called out from the kitchen table.

"Hey Daddy," she replied sadly. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bowl before filling it was cornflakes. Opening fridge she grabbed the carton of milk and poured it over the top.

"Isn't that breakfast food Jessie? It's 7pm!" Jessie merely shrugged in response as she replaced the milk. "So, prom tomorrow, you excited? What time is your date picking you up?"

"He's not," she replied shortly, "We're not going together anymore."

"Aw Jessie," Bob said, standing up and moving towards her, "I'm sorry, I know-"

She pushed him away and shook her head, "No, it's fine, I should have realized this would happen. Who gets their happy ending, right?" her words hung loaded with meaning. In the Day family, happy endings seemed impossible.

"But you're still going to go, right? All that work on that dress."

"Oh, I don't know Dad…"

"At least think about it pumpkin. I don't want you to have any regrets," he tilted her chin up and placed a small kiss on her forehead which made her smile.

"Okay Dad," she replied, as she took her bowl and headed back to her room.

* * *

The day of the prom arrived. She had steadfastly avoided her friends for the past few days. Thankfully, she had no shifts at Sadie's so she just made sure she hung out at school in the student center between classes and headed straight home at the end of the day.

She'd spent the evening before finishing her dress – adding a zipper, sewing the hem. Whilst she was working she wasn't even sure if she would go; but she knew she needed to finish this as a matter of principle.

As dawn rose on Saturday morning, she was awoken by a chorus of birdsong and the warm glow of June sun peeking into her room. She smiled, feeling refreshed and confident for the first time in days. She was going to go.

Picking up her phone she quickly typed a message to Nicky: PROM. LET'S GO STAG. Pressing send before she could change her mind. Within seconds, a reply buzzed through. SEE YOU THERE :D.

* * *

The cab dropped her outside the Excelsior Hotel at 7.30pm; the night air was balmy and damp with humidity but she still felt a chill of nervousness deep inside. She picked her way up the steps carefully, her heart pounding. _What will I do when I see him?_ Her mouth was dry. As confident as she knew she was, there were times when her self-assurance failed her and this was one of them.

A uniformed doorman pulled the door open for her, tipping his hat as he did so. As she stepped into the marble lined lobby, she gazed in awe at the large crystal chandelier above her. This place was magical.

Beside the desk, there were large signs written in fancy, curled writing, 'The Excelsior Hotel Welcomes Jefferson High,' with an arrow pointing in the direction of the ballroom.

Using quick, small steps, she walked with purpose. Giving herself a pep talk as she did so, until she reached the small flight of stairs to the entrance. At the top of the stairs stood a man in a tuxedo with his back to her. Her eyes flashed over his body, his back was broad and he wore the hell out of those tuxedo pants. She couldn't work out who it was, _Who on earth…_she thought.

As if he could read her mind, the stranger chose that moment to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Nicky. Nicky but _not_Nicky.

Stunned into silence she took in her friend, looking unlike she had ever seen him. The tuxedo was well cut and clung to his body just right; he always wore such baggy clothes, she had no idea what was underneath… She swallowed. Her eyes flashed to his face – she could finally see it. His skin was freshly shaved, he wore a small smile on his lips. Most of all she was shocked by his hair, it looked, well, great. Gone were the long stringy locks she had seen him wear since they met, replaced with a short, swept back style. He looked, so … handsome. She couldn't believe it.

"Jessie, you look - wow," he said as she finally made her way up the stairs, "You look beautiful." He finished as they were finally eye to eye.

"Thanks," she blushed, an unfamiliar feeling growing in her stomach as he smiled at her. Her eyes darted to his feet, and she started to laugh. For all his fancy tux and haircut, on his feet he wore the same battered pair of Converse he wore every other day.

"Oh, those," he said sheepishly, "I was bit late getting this stuff," he pointed at his tux, "They'd ran out of shoes."

"Well, I think you look great. Really," she said honestly, he felt his heart do a little jump of possibility.

"Look, I know we said we were going stag but," he held out a small box for her. It was a corsage. Forget-me-nots.

"Oh," her mouth formed a large O as he removed the corsage and placed it on her wrist. "Nicky, it's perfect."

"Actually Jessica, would you mind calling me Nick from now on? I think Nicky is a little childish is all," he asked.

"Sure," she replied. Where had this confident, suave man come from? "Nick," she tried, swirling the unfamiliar word around her mouth, as if trying it out.

"Shall we?" he prompted, holding out his arm for her. She took hold, her hands encircling his bicep, involuntarily squeezing it as they stepped into the ballroom.

The room was abuzz with the sounds of excited conversation and the music of the band. Lights and garlands were strung across the expanse and white linen covered tables were dotted around. Nick turned and gave her an encouraging smile as they walked towards the dance floor. She could do this.

Then, out of nowhere, Sam appeared. She steeled herself. She was going to speak first. "Oh Sam, nice to see you, where's your date?" her voice stung with a hint of acidity.

"About that, I'm sorry. It was Russell and the others… I came stag. I was kinda hopin' I would see you here," he finished, staring at her with his sea blue eyes. She paused, thinking.

"Actually tonight I've come-" she stopped herself and turned to look at Nick, his kind eyes looking sad as he watched the exchange, "I've come with Nick."

"Oh," Sam's disappointment rang through, "Well congrats man," he reached out and shook Nick's hand firmly, "Look after her, she's a good one," he smiled as he turned away.

"So we're here together?" he asked, a wry smile at his lips.

"I guess we are," she smiled, pulling him towards the dance floor.

They'd danced and danced until her feet hurt and her sides ached from laughing and having fun. Finally, the music had slowed into love song. He glanced at her, "We can, you know-"he gestured to a free table at the side of the dance floor.

"One more dance?" she suggested. He responded by placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his cologne. He never wore cologne. Her hands rested on his firm, broad shoulders. She felt safe cocooned in his arms. Slowly, her face rose to look at his. How had she never really looked at him before? She always saw him as goofy Nicky, following her around and making her laugh. She'd never looked further. She was surprised at how attractive to her he really was. With her eyes, she traced the outline of his jaw, so strong and certain. She raised her hand and entwined her fingers in the back of his hair. This startled him and he shifted his eyes so they were staring into her own. Heart racing, her gaze darted to his lips.

_This was it,_he thought,_my one chance._ Before he had time to think about it, he pressed his lips against hers and grasped her waist tightly with his hands. Shocked, she responded automatically by tightening her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close to him and his wonderful lips as she possibly could.

The kiss sent her mind spinning. She heard crashing waves, felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt dizzy, giddy and breathless all at once. Pulling away, he looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

She cut him off by pulling him into another kiss, this time more urgent, more passionate. Her hands grabbing the material of his jacket, urgently exploring his lips.

Panting, she stopped and stared up at him. A silent moment passed, each evaluating the situation.

"Wow," she said. "That was…"

"Incredible," he finished, still holding her tight. Gazing into her eyes, he saw that he had finally made the breakthrough. "I've wanted to do that for so long…"

"You have?" she asked quietly, feeling that if he her go she would sink to a puddle in the ground.

"You've got to know I'm crazy about you, Jessica. Always have been. But you always saw me as goofy Nicky," he admitted with a smile.

She realized he was right and nodded. "I don't think I could ever see you like that now," she admitted.

"Good," he replied, "Because I'd really like to do that again."

"Oh really?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"Really," he replied, pulling her close again for another mind blowing, breathtaking kiss.


End file.
